1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices, commonly known as pipe clamps, that are used to join together the flanged ends of two objects so that a fluid impervious seal is created between the opposing flanges. More particularly, the present invention relates to such clamping devices that are normally biased into a predetermined configuration by spring elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture and processing of pharmaceutical products, dairy products and other materials that require a sanitary processing environment, it is common for materials to be pumped from between points using a network of fixed pipes. To introduce materials into the processing system, supply trucks or supply containers are coupled to one of the pipes in the system. In many instances, connections between supply containers and pipes are made by aligning and joining flanged connections. Flanged connections are also a very common method of interconnecting different segments of pipe within the system. A flanged connection is a termination that can be constructed at the end of a pipe or at a port of a container. The flanged connection is a circular flange that radially extends from a pipe or the neck of a container, wherein the flange extends outwardly in the same plane as the open end of the pipe or container. To join any two flanged connections together, the two flanges are placed in abutment so that the openings in the center of each of the flanges align. An O-ring or other sealer is place between the two flanges. The flanges are then clamped together in a manner that compresses the O-ring and prevents the flanges from falling out of alignment.
In the prior art, there are many different types of clamping mechanisms that have been used to join together flanged connections. Typically, the clamps that have been used are annular in shape. Hinges are disposed along the annular structure to enable the annular structure to open. The clamps are opened and are then closed over the span of the two adjoining flanges. The presence of the clamping device biases the adjoining flanges together and prevents the adjoining flanges from moving out of their aligned positions.
Prior art clamping devices with a single hinge are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,768 to Palatchy, entitled Pipe Coupling Hinge. Prior art clamping devices with multiple hinges are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,115 to Zimmerly, entitled Multi-Piece Pipe Clamp. Regardless of the number of hinges present, such prior art clamping device typically contain a rocking bolt that is pivotably connected to one end of the clamp. A wing nut is positioned on the rocking bolt. The wing nut passes over a slot that is positioned on the opposite end of the clamp. By tightening the wing nut, the diameter of the clamp can be reduced and the clamp can be tightened over the flanged connections.
In many applications, small containers are coupled to pipes using flanged connections and clamps. To elevate the container to the pipe, the container must be supported by at least one hand. This leaves only one hand to manipulate the clamping device into place. To manipulate the clamp with one hand is very difficult and time consuming. Often the clamp is dropped or the contents of the container are spilled as a person juggles the container and the clamp into the proper position.
One of the reasons the prior art clamping devices are difficult to manipulate with one hand is because the two open ends of the clamp must be pulled together around the flanged connection. Once in close proximity, the rocking bolt at one end of the clamp must be passed into the slot at the opposite side of the clamp and the wingnut on the rocking bolt must be tightened. These maneuvers are difficult with one hand and require that the clamping device be balanced on the flanged connection as the hand releases the clamp at one point and moves to engage the clamp at another point.
In the prior art, clamping devices have been developed that were intended to reduce the complexity of applying a clamping device over a flanged connection. One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,284 to Fiori, entitled Remotely Manipulatable Clamp. In this patent, a clamp is disclosed that is capable of being set in place of removed by a robotic arm in a hazardous environment such as with a nuclear reactor. The clamp device is biased in a closed condition and can be temporarily opened by being compressed with robotic grippers. The Fiori device shows a clamp that will hold itself in place, however, with only one hand a person would find it very difficult to open the clamp, set it in position, set the rocking bolt into position and tighten the wingnut on the rocking bolt.
A need therefore exits in the art for a clamping device to join flanged connections that can be easily set in place with the manipulations of one hand. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.